


Everything Stays Within The Family

by KitesAndMasks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Crush, Awkward Derek, Cooking, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is a Softie, First Kiss, HaleCest, Halecest-ish, Innocent Derek Hale, Insecure Derek Hale, M/M, POV Derek Hale, POV Peter Hale, Peter is unsure, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitesAndMasks/pseuds/KitesAndMasks
Summary: This is lazy writing and I'm shamelessly trying to copy @JaddieJay's style from Wattpad. If you find any mistakes please let me know :* thanks for reading.





	Everything Stays Within The Family

 

**UNIQUE CHAPTER.**

**Scene: 1/1**

 

 

> _"I touch your lips and all at once the sparks go flying_  
>  _Those devil lips that know so well the art of lying_  
>  _And though I see the danger, still the flame grows higher_  
>  _I know I must surrender to your kiss of fire_  
>  _Just like a torch, you set the soul within me burning"_
> 
> Hugh Laurie - Kiss of fire ft Gaby Moreno. 

 

 

**[Derek's loft. Kitchen. Thursday night.]**

 

 

**PETER:** _(Chops the third carrot into little pieces, too fast to be safe for any human. He's sets them apart and waits, nothing comes so speaks)_ "Derek I'm supposed to be the creep, what are you doing?" (Nothing, he keeps chopping vegetables he most likely doesn't need for the thing he's cooking) "Do you need something or you're gonna stay there all night" _(The knife against the wooden chopping table is almost too loud for his ears. The left one at least. So he stops and starts to pour ingredients into a bowl to mix them. That shouldn't be too loud)_ "You need to stop doing this, I'm not going to kill you if you talk to me" _(He might be lying. Depends on what he says. He puts everything in the fridge because he doesn't even know what he was cooking anyway)_ "I'm going to turn of the lights" _(He does. The room is not completely dark but it works, he will close his eyes too if he needs to)_

  **DEREK:** _(Walks in the room, hesitant to make any noise. He can see quite well but the dim light is comfortable, comforting for his nerves. He shouldn't. He's here now, not turning back)_ "I want to talk" _(He's throat feels tight, he imagines is how it feels when humans have a cold. He might be wrong. His feet don't stop until he is in front of Peter)_

  **PETER:** _(He's definitely going to close his eyes but he stares a little, just because he can. The room feels small even when he can see the rest of the floor through the glass wall from where he's leaning against the counter. He closes his eyes but stays alert)_

  **DEREK:** "I know this is wrong" _(He does and it is, he wants it regardless. Even if he can get it just once. A psychologist would probably say he's sick, a sane person doesn't want things like that from their family. Sue him. It's not the first time he gets the idea of...)_ "Just once" _(One step closer to Peter is probably too much, two is crossing a line if his face is something to go by, the third is dangerous because it leaves no space for a forth. His lips tingle so he licks them. He wants to say 'please don't pull back' and 'please pull back and tell me how wrong this is' he does neither. Instead he press his lips softly to his uncle's and he enjoys it because he needs to if it's never going to happen again)_

  **PETER:** _(It's not abrupt, it feels soft but he pulls back anyways. This is his nephew. It's confusing but he doesn't push him away, he just needs to see his eyes when he answers)_ "What are you doing?" _(Maybe it sounds too hard and all he has like prove is Derek's lips twitching like he's ashamed)_

  **DEREK:** "I like you" _(Licks his lips again before he can stop himself. He shouldn't have but Peter is looking at him confused but not angry)_ "I'm so sick, I'm sorry"

  **PETER:** "I'm your uncle" _(He feels the need to make it clear but not to push him away, they need to talk about it now or they never will)_

  **DEREK:** "I know" _(He nods frowning slightly, not knowing what he's trying to say, his uncle. He just kissed his uncle and he feels like he's been tested. The same way his mom used to ask Cora where her eyes were when she was a toddler)_

  **PETER:** "Why did you kiss me then?" _(Derek shrugs and he looks innocent, young. Peter is really not trying to make him feel bad, it's slightly confusing, that's all. Maybe Derek is just confusing it with something else)_

  **DEREK:** "Can you try?" _(His voice is a bit louder that needed, they're so close that a mere whisper feels like too much. He asks because he he knows Peter can't deny himself to try something new. Maybe he's selfish)_ "Let me kiss you again, if it feels wrong for you, I'll leave you alone" _(So many words, said so fast. He holds his breath. Peter tilts his head to the side almost imperceptibly, considering the kiss or considering taking Derek to Eichen House. Derek wished he knew which one it is)_ "I like you"

  **PETER:** _(Silence settles between them, even if there's no between them. It's not uncomfortable, they know silence, both of them from being alone with it for so long. He never thought of Derek the way Derek seems to be hoping, he's his nephew after all. Stiles' voice flies through his head calling him a monster, he's not completely sure if it's because he knows he would be fucking Derek's brains out right now if he wasn't his nephew or because he's trying to reject him for the same reason. All his nephew is asking for is a kiss, just one. 'If it feels wrong for you I'll leave you alone' like assuming it will be good for himself)_ "Okay"

  **DEREK:** _(It takes a couple of seconds for him to react after that but he does it. He closes his eyes as his lips connect with Peter's for the second time, his hands wonder up to his neck without his permission but Peter doesn't stop him so he keeps them there, rubbing his thumb along his strong jaw. It feels like ages before Peter holds on to his waist, softly like he's about to push him away but then his lips are moving, asking for his to open and he does because he's not missing on the opportunity. He gasps when his uncle's expert tongue invades his mouth)_

  **PETER:** _(He shouldn't. But it feels good. He's properly making out with his nephew and he doesn't really mind. Derek pulls on his hair like he's afraid to let him go now that he is reciprocating. After a few moments he pulls back because even when he was dead in the past, he needs to breathe)_ "You're a good kisser"

  **DEREK:** "Thanks" _(Smiles and steals another quick kiss before taking three big steps back)_ "Thank you, you are a great kisser too"

  **PETER:** _(Smirks incapable of stopping himself)_ "I know. Let me keep making dinner" 

**Author's Note:**

> This is lazy writing and I'm shamelessly trying to copy @JaddieJay's style from Wattpad. If you find any mistakes please let me know :* thanks for reading.


End file.
